


As Long As He Still Comes To Me

by Ruquas



Category: X-Men, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has fantasies..... Charles thinks they're memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As He Still Comes To Me

Sean knew that he shouldn't think about... things like that. But he couldn't help himself. Erik was hot, after all. Tall and broad shoulders, cold eyes which were warm at the same time. A creepy grin and a nice smile. And the dominant appearance without even trying.

 

Sometimes, Sean likes to fantasies what it would be like to be with Erik. What they would do. What Erik would do with him.

 

In one if the fantasies he was in his own bedroom, on his knees. Erik would be sitting on his bed. Sean would be bound by metal handcuffs which were tying his hand behind his back. And there were cuffs around his ankles, too. The cuffs are pulling his legs apart, would expose everything to who ever came through the door. Sean would ask Erik if he was allowed to suck the other man. Would beg the tall man to get touched. To get fucked. But Erik would just laugh and would pull his ankles wider apart, exposing even more. His balls, his cock and then even his hole. Erik would call it his boypussy when they would be in a scene. Then Erik would push Sean's head down onto his cock would make him take everything and wouldn't care for the gagging noise which came from Sean's throat. And then Erik would push something out of cold metal in his hole until he was sobbing and begging just to be allowed to come.

 

But that wasn't the only fantasy Sean had of Erik and himself. His favourite fantasy had them both lying on a couch or on a bed, Sean's head on Erik's chest. They wouldn't do anything, they would be just lying there. Maybe they would talk, maybe they wouldn't. It didn't matter because they were together.

 

Sean knew that no fantasy would ever be real. Sean knew that Erik was in a relationship with the professor. But it was still nice to imagine it sometimes.

*~*~*~*

 

Thoughtful, he looked at the chess board. He could see them. In Sean's memories. Sometime, Sean thought that hard of them that he could see them, too.

 

But why would Erik cheat on him? Isn't he enough? Maybe there was something with Sean that Erik missed when he was with him?

 

But maybe he could be with Erik, when he wouldn't say something. He would be willing to share with Sean.

 

It didn't matter as long as Erik would still come to him sometimes.


End file.
